Chaser
by ShopperOfTheFeminineAutomobile
Summary: Kagamine Rin works as a bounty hunter and it seems her only purpose is to terminate lives and collect bounties, but when she is assigned to a chase involving her brother her loyalty will be tested. LenxRin twincest
1. Chapter 1

**AN This is my first serious Fanfic, and Ive never read any LenxRin**

Rated T for incest and swearing and drugs and violence and perhaps rape I haven't decided yet.

_

Fluorescent lights hung from the damp ceiling. The entire room bathed in artificial light and smelt of mold. Cubicles were stationed around the room and the air was filled with the murmur of hushed phone calls and irate voices. One could have mistaken this as a exceptionally grubby corporate office building, but upon further inspection they would see racks of weapons and shells of bullets lining the halls. Clearly this building was for a much different purpose.

A small straggly figure hunched over a computer, her hair in dirty blond pigtails, and her face was scraped and greasy. The name plate on her cluttered desk said 'KAGAMINE RIN'. She was garbed in a suit of belts, leather, and countless places to hide a gun or grenade, perfect for her line of work. She focused her beady eyes on the small screen while typing away on the attached grimy keyboard. Rin raised one gloved hand to wipe the grease and layer of dust from the glass. 'I finally caught him, she thought finally. The small screen showed a list of names in black, but one was faded out, labeled Kaito. The girl deleted the name with one click of a button. He was asking for it Rin thought absentmindedly as she picked herself up and sauntered over to a long wall on the other side of the room.

Stepping over the garbage and rejected papers she came up to the many posters that were tacked up on the wall. They depicted peoples faces, capturing the rebellious and ruthless spirits of each in their crazed eyes. The entire wall was covered with the yellowed pictures. Some were crossed out with a black marker, others were untouched except for the mildew caused by the poor ventilation the room offered. The girl took a big black permanent marker out of her belt and slashed out the face of a young blue haired man. Terminated. Rin announced to no one, just one less to worry about.

She gazed fondly at the cluttered wall. All of these faces carried huge bounties and her job was to snipe them out. She was a bounty hunter ever since she ran home at age thirteen with her brother. They made a great team, but that was before he became part of the collection of yellowed pictures. Len Kagamine, her twin, was thrown out of the organization just one year ago for attempt at dominating the management. He wanted all the profits for just Rin and him, but he barely escaped alive from the uproar that he tried to overcome. Now he had a poster, larger than anyone elses, and a huge bounty on his head. Rin ran her fingertips over his face on his large poster in the center of the wall. They were a good team even before they entered the underground bounty organization of CLOUD. Their childhood was innocent and filled with merriment, that is until they turned twelve. That was when they got into an incestuous relationship. It seemed likely to happen since you couldn't ever find them apart. Their family was disgusted and tried to pry them apart, but all they did was make the siblings bond stronger. Rin paused as her fingertips came over his lips, now fifteen she could still remember their passion filled times together and the twisted love they shared.

It was her job to take out the people on this wall, but she was certain no one would be able to take out him. He was a god.

"Hey Rin, you're needed in the management office." A voice called the her as she turned away from the newly slashed picture to the voice's origin.

"God damn it what now?" She shot back vexed. It seemed she was familiar with the speaker.

"New mission, you'd better move your ass." The voice responded unaffected by Rins cocky attitude.

It better be a good one. Rin grumbled to herself as she dragged her feet down a hallway of flickering lights and a well-worn floor. She slammed a door open, labeled MANAGEMENT, and placed her hands on her hips while staring down the woman across the desk. "Whaddya want, Momma?"

The woman looked up from the paper work that littered her steel desk. She flipped her long pink hair from out of her eyes and set them on the youth in the doorway. Is that any way to address your superior, punk? She questioned narrowing her sleep-deprived eyes. Although her name was Luka, everyone at the base referred to her as Momma. She didn't mind, but she wasn't in the mood for Rins disrespectful attitude. She stayed up two nights straight trying to sort out a mission gone horribly wrong. Her once well-groomed hair was limp and dull, a sign of distress since she was very proud of the pink locks.

"What. Do. You. Want." Rin spat pushing away the clear sign of Luka's rapidly thinning patience. She wasn't in the mood for another mission so soon after her last. Kaito wasnt an easy catch. The look on the Luka's face had clearly shown that she had another mission in store for her. Rin inwardly groaned.

"An assassination attempt on your brothers life backfired, we lost a squad. Yours is the only one available." Luka said, rushed as she sorted through the mess on her desk. Rin raised an eyebrow. Luka almost never looked this shook up. She thrusted some papers in Rins face, undoubtedly mission details. Rin sighed, it didn't look like she had a choice in the matter.

"Fine, fine, Ill get on it." Rin grumbled as she snatched the papers from Lukas hand and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Rin smirked to herself as she looked over the details of the mission, looks like a chase is about to begin.

Looks like fun, Rin thought after all, who said I'm loyal to CLOUD anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I'll try to update twice a week.**

Rin and Meiko entered the crowded mall where the supposed target was hidden. Rin grimaced at the loud hordes of humans. They were either busy moms with lots of screaming kids, or teenagers with cell phones stuck to their fingertips texting away. The room radiated cleanliness and health, the picture of a happy town shopping to say Rin was out of her element. She went up a set of stairs two steps at a time while Meiko ducked into a perfume stand. Rin purposefully made way to an electronics store, a package tucked under her arm, containing a broken game controller. If someone were looking for them it would be suspicious to stay together. Rin entered the large store and got in line to customer service. The line stretched to almost the door. 'Just my luck.' thought Rin. She hoped Meiko was suffering just as much as she was.

"Why this smells simply divine, I must have it for my fiancé! We're getting married in the fall, he'll simply love it." Meiko happily gossiped to the perfume stand owner, a young woman. "Oh Mary! How are the kids? Did your dog make it through the operation? You know just the other day I…" Meiko continued to ramble while testing different bottles to a very confused mom.

"And it's like this I'm trying to blast the head off Dr. Salvador with my only rocket launcher but those stupid Spanish monk zombies got Ashley and she's like LEON HELP! I can't do anything cause I'm the stupid love interest! And AHHH! Now there's THREE Dr. Salvadors and I REALLY need to use that rocket launcher BUT THE STUPID A BUTTON WON'T WORK!" (1) Rin finished slamming down her fist almost denting the table of the cowering customer service employee. She panted, her face red. People slowly edged away from her. "Welllllll~?" She drawled, glaring down the management.

Rin smiled feeling somewhat refreshed and excited, it felt good to scream out some of her anger. It was bad enough that she was stuck in this crowded, bright building, but that combined with the itchy new clothes and the rubbing of hidden weapons on her skin made her patience thin. Being this clean was uncomfortable, considering the way she got her last shower was she was getting caught in the rain.

She turned down some stairs heading towards the food court anxious to find her target. She couldn't wait to disrupt the peace and happiness of the busy shopping center. 'I'll let a few heads roll, and maybe some smoke bombs... yes, that'll do just fine.' Rin contemplated as she blended into a line at a smoothie booth.

Meiko glanced at her watch 'Oops! Time to go!' she realized silently. "Well ladies, we'll have to do this again some time." She gushed at the small knitting group that formed in one of the circular lounge areas that were spread around the mall. Meiko disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the food court, thinking along the way, 'I wonder how Rin progressed; She's not that good at undercover work. Always making a scene.' Her pondering stopped as she came up to a Chinese fast food booth. She got in line.

Rin sipped her smoothie in a nook near other occupied booths; they didn't have much time, they would need to find him soon. She sighed, agitated 'Why did we choose such a shifty character to do business with?' she mused. 'Oh yeah that's right, only shifty people would work with my brother.' She smirked as she scanned the crowd discreetly while wondering where Meiko was.

"Wait, you mean you don't sell alcoholic beverages here?!" Meiko sputtered leaning over the counter of the booth selling Chinese cuisine. She rubbed her forehead in agitation. 'This is officially becoming the worst mission start ever,' She thought. Alcohol was her fix, and it helped her calm her down on missions such as this one, missions that could very easily go astray. "Fine, I'll just take an order of dumplings.' she told the employee dejectedly.

After paying for her food, she sat down on the other side of the café from Rin behind a loud family. Stuffing a dumpling in her mouth, she carefully pulled a hair clip from her purse. Pulling her hair back, she struck a switch on her earpiece disguised as an earring, activating the tiny communicating device. Swallowing the dumpling, Meiko pressed her cell phone to her head over the earpiece.

"Gakupo? Are you ready?" She inquired softly around the new plump dumpling in her mouth.

"Give the signal." Replied a static ridden voice loud enough for her ears only.  
Meiko got up and walked towards the large family in front of her, seeming to obnoxiously converse on her cell phone when WHAM- Meiko stumbled into the family's table, food and shopping bags flying through the air as the table tumbled to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Let me help you clean this up!" Meiko gushed, as everyone turned towards the uproar of angry yells and scraping chairs.

'The signal.' Rin realized silently, and she slipped through the curious onlookers who were observing the chaos. Nobody saw her as she slipped into a room marked 'EMPLOYEES ONLY.' She nudged her earpiece on, "Gak, which door.' Rin ordered him to respond as she eyed each door with distaste. She hated relying on those stupid head sets.

"Third to the right,' replied Gakupo "but make it quick, he won't stay for long." Rin slid into the cramped control room, and cautiously stepped towards the small male in the center. Just the many blue screens lighted the room; the light illuminated the tiled floor and many snaking wires that twisted around the ceiling. Tension was thick and the silence heavy, but Rin was trained to withstand this type of heavy pressure. The bounty hunter approached the stilled man. Fingers twitched by her gun underneath her skirt, ready for blood.

"You got the money?" The man asked, voice muffled by the thick black mask that covered his head. He turned, arms crossed and leaned in front of the display screens.

"It depends, you got the goods?" Rin replied cockily, ignoring the orders warning her not to get on his bad side from her earpiece. She wouldn't get violent, at least not yet.

"$50,000 up front." The man said extending his hand expectantly "You pay up first and I might consider giving you what you want."

Rin's anger flared and she clenched her fists trying to hold down the instinct to blast the shit head's face off, "You said $5,000 bastard ,no more, take it or leave it." She spat; this is why she hated these missions.

"You want this?" The masked man said holding up a disk to his face "$50,000."

Rin snapped, whipping out her handgun, she released a storm of bullets straight between his eyes. He dodged with lightning speed thus causing the bullets to smash into the glass screens, sending deadly projectile at Rin's face. She instinctively ducked and shielded her eyes, causing the man to push past her out the door.

"RIN! NO!!" yelled the panicked voice from her earpiece, but, Rin concentrated only on her prey. She ran into the food court, people's screams echoed in her ears from the gunshots. Rin spotted the masked man jumping over the overturned smoothie booth, heading straight for the parking lot. She barreled through the crowd, security too confused to stop the small teenager.

She reached the entrance just in time to see the figure hop on a black motorcycle. Taking a step towards where her truck hid, she felt something nudge her foot. She looked down, eyes widening at the small beeping device.

_Shit._

Lunging behind the nearest cement planter of flowers, she ducked down as everything above her erupted into flames. Glass blew in a hailstorm across the blackened pavement. She lifted her head just in time to see the motorcycle leave the parking lot, and her truck screech to a stop next to her. She leapt into the passenger seat.

"Follow that motorcycle!"

**AN: OHHHH CAR CHASE!!!**

**1) you get a cookie if you guess what game that is =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

A horrible screech could be heard as a SUV violently backed out of the wrecked parking lot. Rin rolled down the window, and took out a shotgun, hoisting it under her arm. Despite the chaos around her, she didn't take her eyes off of the motorcycle.

"We'll you sure fucked this one up, Rin." Meiko grunted while holding onto the seats, snapping in her seat belt. She left the café moments after giving the signal. She slipped into the black SUV not expecting the mission to get this far out of hand. 'Leave it to Rin to mess it up...' she thought bitterly.

"Change of plan, shut the hell up and duck your head" Rin snapped as the SUV took a sharp turn down main street. The black motorcycle weaved i-between the shocked traffic with expertise. Rin's lips thinned. She hated motorcycles. Sparks flew as the cumbersome SUV barreled through the screaming crowd. -BAM- -BAM- -BAM- Rin shot into the crowded streets clearing a path.

The motorbike sped through the open market, tires burning rubber, the SUV in hot pursuit. The bike ran through a fruit stand with no care of the consequences. -TWACK!- Large fruits smashed into the chasers' windshield, smashing it, giving the passengers a bath of pulp and glass.

The man swept into another street, now to the right of them. The wind and burning citrus juice was causing quite the distraction.

"Shit!" Rin cursed. She snapped her head out the window trying to get a clear shot of the motorbike, just to recoil as a pistol bullet narrowly missed her right ear. "That bastard." Rin grunted pulling down her head, only to be flung back on her seat as the purple haired driver, Gakupo, sped up, following the man onto a deserted interstate.

"Don't lose sight of him!" Meiko urged when they started twisting around large bends. The wind, and various bugs flew into the hole in their windshield fogging the passenger's senses. The thick vegetation camouflaged the motorcycle as it disappeared after a sharp turn. "Where did he go!?" Meiko sputtered looking around anxiously. Rin and Gakupo also looked around cautiously, they could hear the bike slightly behind them but they couldn't see him. Bullets rained down upon them, but with all the twists and turns they couldn't figure out where they were coming from. Then the vegetation suddenly thinned out and Gakupo's side window shattered, sending deadly sharp projectiles at the team's faces. The punk was in the other lane!

Rin acted fast, first she shot a round of bullets on his bike's flank, distracting him. Then she quickly pulled a grenade and launched it at a upcoming bridge. The blast caused it to collapse, forcing him to switch lanes.

"Rin, you idiot!!" Gakupo shouted over the scream of the engine. Rin looked up to see the bridge start to collapse on their lane. She pushed Gakupo out of the way and slammed hard on the gas. The heavy SUV spurted into overdrive as it dove in between the crumbling rubble, whatever it didn't avoid, it scraped past, causing the vehicle to erupt in a shower of sparks. They barely had time to get their bearings when a storm of bullets blasted through the back window. Rin peered at the motorcycle with her side mirror just in time to see the back of the man's bike start to smoke.

"He won't last long!" she shouted over the barrage of bullets.

The SUV occupants thought fast. "He's heading for Warner city!" shouted the purple haired driver, pointing to a sign coming up.

Rin got an idea, "Ram him into that ditch!" she ordered just as a horrid gurgling sound reached the team's ears. It seemed the man's bike just burst into flames. Rin glanced at her mirror and all doubt erased from her mind as she saw a streak of fire. "NOW!" Gakupo dropped his speed and made a quick turn to the right, sending the motorcycle flying into the ditch. A small fireball could be seen in the vegetation. Gakupo slammed the brakes, sending Rin flying through the empty windshield, and twirling onto the blackened pavement. The SUV sputtered to a standstill, lazily smoking.

Rin snapped back on her feet, the chase wasn't over. She gracefully leapt over the ditch, and pushed past the weeds that were still standing. The bounty hunter approached the outskirts of the wreckage, keeping quiet, trying to detect movement. She peered through the brush. 'He couldn't have survived that...' she concluded wordlessly. The scene of the burning motorcycle flashed behind her closed eyelids. She stepped into the crash site, unsurprised by the lack of a welcoming party.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, Rin spun around, gun at the ready, "Freeze!" She demanded fiercely, but she quickly deflated, it was just Meiko.

"He's gone." the older woman stated, eyeing the rubble.

'Impossible...' Rin twistedt as she turned around, combing over the wreckage with her sharp eyes… there was no corpse. She clenched her fists, releasing a tortured scream from within her. Storming into the clearing she viciously kicked the burning metal over… NOTHING! Rin would've stomped, but at the last minute spotted something that looked sickeningly familiar. She made a running leap into the ditch, just in time for her to evade the initial blast of the fiery wrath. Sadly her back wasn't as fortunate.

Rin barely felt the raw scorching skin left from the explosive, instead dragging her feet to the now useless SUV. She leaned over the passenger door, and rubbed her forehead with her palm. Rin felt a sigh escape as she contemplated her options: their only lead rescaped with precious information, while they were stuck with the suspicious scene of two burning vehicles.

The discouraged team stood nevertheless alert; someone was bound to come investigate. They'd been lucky so far, with the deserted highway, but it wouldn't last forever. The girls set some explosives to the bottom of the now abandoned SUV, and darted into the brush following the slight trail the masked man left. Rin took a small glance back at the burning car, and continued on. Gakupo gave her a knowing look.

-

"Over here! I heard explosions!" a small boy urged his father, who were otherwise engaged in a walk through the woods. "… Whoa…" the boy stared in wonder at the slow burning vehicles, whose flames licked the blackened pavement.

"Let's get out of here, Stanley." His father said in a commanding tone, laced with fear. The man turned his son away from the scene but not before he spotted a girl with dark eyes and blonde pigtails lurking in the background.

-

AN: All done, hope I did decent on the car chase, next chapter character development!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The game was Resident Evil 4 cookies to everyone! Your reviews are appreciated^^

Meiko chewed thoughtfully on her beef sandwich, observing the scene before her. Whenever it had the chance, the sun peeked through the dark, fast moving clouds. It seemed a storm wasn't far off. Besides this fact though, the city of Warner seemed a peaceful place. A sea of green grass isolated the brick laden ground where the bounty hunter discreetly ate in one of few parks. The shifting skies kept her from the curious eyes of children on this Saturday afternoon.

The man had not been found, which only infuriated her partner, Rin, even more. So she stomped off, eager to find him all by herself. Even with a large injury in her back and the smell of charred skin and dress. Thankfully, she managed to shoplift some clothes pretty easily, which was important since in such a city isolated from travelers, a stranger could be picked out easily. Isolated city or not, no one had shot Meiko's team odd looks yet, a miracle with Rin's crappy undercover skills.

-

Rin waltzed through the crowd with a glazed look in her eyes. The wound on her back hissed with pain at each movement, but she was well trained to pay no heed to such pain. The wind tugged strands out of her pigtails, giving them an even messier look. The people around her ignored her, hurrying to complete their Saturday shopping before the storm settled in. 'Where the hell could he have gone?' the blonde thought, still rather infuriated. She ferociously punted a can lying in her path, sending it across into the street. A car came by, smashing the helpless tin. 'Just like how that man should've died.' Rin thought with vengeance.

The bounty hunter drifted into a plaza in the heart of the city, hoping to see her quarry. She sat down on a bench across from a fountain, in front of an important looking corporation building. The wind seemed to die down a bit; Rin hunted around the plaza: still no sign of the masked survivor. She gripped the edge of the bench, fighting down the furry and stress within her.

These chase missions weren't new to her. Ever since her brother left CLOUD he's been sending out his minions, to test her. Each one wore black, and was strong enough to fend off the lower CLOUD teams, forcing Luka to send out her higher team with Rin. Usually they proved to be useless, not possessing the information they said they did.

This man on the other hand, was legitimate, Rin could tell. For one thing, the masked man didn't back down at the mall, even though he obviously knew what he was up against. The superior skills with the motorcycle also hinted at his rank, the men before him always had the truck set up like Rin did, not able to take up a dangerous chase.

Len sent out one of his strongest men, and she failed. Her vice grip on the bench turned her knuckles white. Never had she felt so humiliated, her brother was probably sneering at her existence. Her brother… god she missed him.

-

: Flashback:

It was at the back of the school, the afternoon after the last day of sixth grade for the twins. The sun was high in the sky and they busied themselves with placing different school supplies in their backpacks, preparing to walk home. Everything was in their world was beautiful and clean, not yet tainted by the horrors of the filth of society.

The duo began the journey home, to find themselves at a fork in the road.

"Rin, I bet we can take a shortcut if we head down this way." Len said, pointing out a road their father didn't show them. Rin peered down the road, unsure.

"Why would we do that?" Rin replied lazily, starting to walk down the road she knew led to home. "Besides, I'm hungry, I'm going home."

"Wait, it'll be funner this way!" Len cried, "Come on, don't be a sissy!"

"You can starve! I'm not gonna follow behind you like an obedient puppy!" Rin retorted, turning to face Len. Len opened his mouth…

-

"Great, if I get hungry I'm gonna eat you." Rin grumbled following Len down the unfamiliar road after much kicking and screaming. She eyed each building with revulsion, as if it physically made her sick to give in and walk down the undesired path.

A muffled scream broke the silence, then nothing

Rin stopped "Did you hear a scream?" She asked her twin eyeing the alley from which it sounded.

"Yeah…" Len replied quietly, and motioned for Rin to follow him towards the dark opening. She obeyed, curiosity urging her on.

They softly stepped into the alley, eyes widening. At the end stood Meiko, garbed in all black, and in her hand a warm gun, currently pointing at the surprised twins. A bloody body at her feet, she narrowed her eyes at the young middle school students. "Don't you dare mo-"

"What?" Rin interrupted, recovering from the initial shock with a odd, morbid smirk on her face, "Baby sittin' not good enough for you?"

: End Flashback:

-

That was her first taste of her future. She was never truly innocent, always a little morbid, not enough to raise attention, just a few eyebrows. Meiko to Rin back then was a high schooler that used to baby-sit the twins when they were younger. Her parents told the siblings to look up to Meiko as a role model; well, they certainly followed in her footsteps.

Rin musings centered back to Len as the sky began to open. They worked well as a team, granted one of them was never completely obedient to the other, they never seemed to agree readily unless in combat. Len wasn't her kinder half, as she wasn't his crueler half; they both were the same… even in strength? Rin blinked at that... Had he grown stronger? She knew he obviously had acquired his own organization and had a higher rank, but as for skill level, she wasn't sure.

No matter how deep her twisted love for him went, she wouldn't be behind him, as he wouldn't do for her. It was a constant struggle, a constant chase.

Suddenly she was pushed face first into the pavement as a body launched her out of the way. Head spinning, she jumped up, screaming in a voice inflicting pain into her own ear drums "YOU FUCKING IDIOT RIN HE JUMPED HE GOT AWAY!" cringing her head snapped to the sound of automatic doors opening, just in time to see a flash of black streak inside. A animalistic growl ripped from her throat. "HE. WILL. PAY."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all your awesome reviews!**

**-  
**

Rin burst into the atrium of the unexpecting corporate building. The air-conditioning pushed her hair back, giving her a perfect view of her prey heading towards the stairs. She leapt over the large potted plant in the center of the room, sending leaves flying. To the surprised workers, she appeared to be a wild beast fresh from the forest, crazed eyes filled with bloodlust. She seemed to be unstoppable, that is, until she smashed into an elderly woman carrying papers, sending memos blocking her vision.

Rin picked her self up, wher- the stairs! She bolted to the bottom of the stairs, whipping out her hidden pistol. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, she headed up flight after fight after flight pushing down anyone stupid enough to stand in her way. The floors just kept going and going, her lungs screamed for mercy as the pain in her back ached with full force. Coming up one of the last steps she saw her prey hesitate. There! She had a clear shot! She fired a perfectly aimed bullet at the back of his neck, ready to end this. She had him! Wait, no, he ducked into a room at the last moment. Rin seethed with anger, reloading her pistol she bounded after him.

Upon storming into the room, she was encased by darkness. Her footsteps echoed in the mysterious chamber, her heavy panting rebounding off what she assumed to be a high ceiling. She carefully stepped deeper into the room, trying to stifle her pained pants to hear any indications of where the man had gone. She spun on a dime hearing footsteps behind her, only to smash her hips into the back of a seat. Blood flowed down her bitten lip as she tried not to make a sound of pain; perhaps she was in an auditorium? She heard the footsteps again, this time behind her. She turned around more carefully this time, searching for a aisle to go down. Running down the closest one, she strained her senses in the dark and over her pain. Then she heard it again, the soft pitter-patter of steps right down the aisle, she ran after them, confident then.

The bounty hunter suddenly found herself face first flipped over on a waxed floor, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her. Just as she struggled to get up her vision was blinded by white light. She squinted her eyes and found herself in the middle of a spotlight on the middle of a stage. Staining her eyes she began to make out a figure in the balcony seats. 'ohh cra-

She twirled around, narrowly missing the speeding bullet that just grazed her right pigtail. In a flash she shot three bullets in the fleeing man's direction, a thwack could be heard as one embedded itself in his shoulder.

Jumping off the stage, Rin hiked up the set of stairs to the balcony, ready to finish off her wounded prey. She burst out of the back of the auditorium, and found herself on a roof. She spotted the masked man almost instantly just as he leapt into a strategically placed helicopter. The vehicle immediately took off over the edge of the building. The winds plastered Rin's stolen clothes to her lithe frame; nevertheless she acted fast. Taking a leap of faith she threw herself off the building attempting to catch herself on the foot of the flying machine, a reckless move. It was a miracle but she managed to catch onto the helicopter just in time.

Rin's vision swam at the pain her arm was going through, 'come on, PULL!' she urged herself. With a few strangled grunts she managed to get her other arm into the helicopter when -WHAM-, the man kicked her in the face, a bloody nose joined her bleeding lip. Her head flew back; the force of his assault almost knocked her off the edge. Her eyes shot open suddenly a new motivation coursed through her, the image of the man's hide over her bed.

In a daring display of strength, the teenage girl flipped over into the aircraft and swiftly kicked the masked man in the gut. Kneeling over gasping, the man was not prepared for the knife-wielding bounty hunter. She pinned him to the ground digging the knife into his already wounded shoulder. Letting out a hiss of pain, the man attempted to turn the tables resulting in a never-ending wrestling match.

Rin retracted her elbow, avoiding a particularly nasty grab, and accidentally punted the pilot out from the aircraft. It now spun out of control heading towards a lake, the fighting duo barely noticed, stuck in their battle trance.

Knife in hand, Rin slashed over the man's face, causing the mask to slice off, away in to the breeze. All she could see were long tendrils of bloodied aqua hair, then nothing as the ...man? tumbled out into the landscape below. The only remains, their utility belt that came undone during the fight.

It was then that Rin realized the tight spot she was in. She spotted the rapidly approaching lake and choose her best option. Grabbing the abandoned belt she dove into the water. The icy liquid weighted her clothes as she swam deeper and deeper. The helicopter narrowly missed her; the water saved her from the ferocious explosion.

Wheezing, she crawled to the shore, and looked over the sinking wreck 'They can't be alive after that…' Rin silently confirmed. Her attention went to the belt in her hand, digging around she pulled out a small flash drive, the goods.

Rin's face contorted into a sickening grin, she looked the picture of insanity, a teenage girl bloody and washed up from a lake in the middle of nowhere, letting out maniacal laughter.

'I've got you Len, and now we'll soon be reunited.'

-

**AN: More character development next!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN Updates will slow down

Rin slipped into the vacant hotel room and locked the door. She didn't have a lot of time. The anxious teen pulled out her laptop from a bag of supplies salvaged from the earlier car chase. Ten minutes later, after entering numerous codes and scans, the sight of her personal desktop met her eyes. Rin took out the small USB device from the recesses of her belt and examined it under the glow of her computer screen. It was worn from the recent abuse, but seemingly state-of-the-art. Vital information lay on this tiny device about her brother. Her hands trembled in excitement as she plugged it in. She turned to the screen.

------

"I just don't know Gak, we found her beached with this ridiculous story of that man disappearing. The helicopter part was true, since we saw it fly away and crash, but for the guy to just disappear…? I can't trust that. I can't trust her." Meiko droned on to her subordinate. They headed down the small side street; take out food safe in their arms.

Gakupo chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully before responding. "We can't be sure what went on in that corporate building, or if that was what really happened to that man, but we have a lead." It was true, the helicopter was drained and searched thoroughly after they picked up Rin. They sent what they found out to Luka, but now they used this valuable time to rest.

"We'd better keep an eye on her." Meiko said, not leaving room for any questions. "Remember what Mama said about Rin last mission?" She looked over at Gakupo grinning.

"Now there's a little snotty bitch with a secret agenda if I ever saw one." Gakupo quoted grinning, with gleaming eyes beneath his dark sunglasses.

-------

Rin's eyes stared unblinkingly at the small screen. She could remember a time before the bloodshed when family would compare the siblings. They had the same blonde locks, always carefully combed and clean, yet free to flutter in the breeze. They had the same curious eyes that showed mischief, seas of blue. Then had the same round face, and soft lips, as if they came out of their mother's womb yesterday, yet to experience the harsh realities of the world. Most of all they were told how similar they looked. Rin grinned, if only they could see them now.

The pixelized teen in front of her was garbed in a black suit, clean and expensive, however the cleanliness of the suit couldn't brighten the man that rested inside. His visage was sharp and pale, with slightly hollowed out cheeks. His eyes were blue as ever, but now quick and free of the glaze-like film of childhood. A pointed nose rested above a thin pair of lips, curved in a nostalgic smirk. His locks were straight and rested to his shoulders, hugging his scalp. What could be inferred of his body was that it was one without former baby fat, replaced with sinewy muscle, as if halfway between fit and thin. Like his sister, he possessed almost a greasy air around him, a desaturating effect of life.

'Well, our relatives could certainly say we still look alike.' Rin thought absentmindedly, while intently staring at the screen, nibbling her thumb. The screen was fuzzy and the sound quality was poor but in her mind, Rin was able to hear brother's voice loud and clear.

"Stationed outside are the injured birds… Too bad about the 4th sector, it got out of hand… As it stands, there is no light… Readily awaits orders." He blipped out, and the screen turned black. Rin let out the breath she had held and ripped out the USB device. She snuck out behind the hotel.  
She began to climb the steady slope of the near hilltop. Coming to an open cleared field most likely used for burning trashshe saet up the usb device. Using the brush and stones around her, she fashioned a small firepit. Soon the device was melting away in the puny fire.

Rin stared into the flames, watching the puddle of plastic increase. It reminded her of the seemingly increasing gap between her and Len, but although the tree limbs grow apart, the roots will forever stay intertwined.

------

She ripped off the remainder of her bloody mask, cursing the silence that hung around the forest. After struggling to shore, she had watched the blonde teen disappear on the other side of the large lake. 'Curse that bitch!' she thought viciously through the pain inflicted by the deep bleeding gash on her face. The pain kept her from travel as she leaned against a rock, breath coming in short gasps. The blood flowed into her twin turquoise pigtails that were in a disgraceful state of sweat and grime. Although her hair should have been the least of her worries, she still silently mourned the loss of the usual luster her tresses presented. Just as darkness pooled around the edges of her eyes a truck came through the grassland, stopping to a halt by her feet

The nearly unconscious girl felt herself being carried into the truck onto a small cot. A crackly female voice came upon her.

"Mission status?"

The girl struggled with responding as she felt her body shut down "… success."

"Perfect as always, lovely Miku".

-----

Meiko and Gakupo entered the barely touched hotel room, their eyes fixed on the small female in the corner. Rin sat there ignoring the pointed glares directed at her; she continued to flip through a book of lockpicking. They carefully locked the door, shut the windows, and closed all blinds and vents. It was only then that everyone allowed a sigh of relief.

"You got the grub?" Rin asked innocently, her eyes never leaving the hand book.

Meiko threw her a baggie of food, "Triple beef, just the way you like it." She said pulling out her own food.

Rin ripped into the sandwich, "Sho, swhat ded Mama shay?" She asked around a mouthful of beef.

"The helicopter was from the main building of that corporate office you chased that man through." Gakupo stated, sitting down on the edge of one of the two beds. " It controls a business that makes cars and different aircrafts, it's a multi million dollar industry. We are going to infiltrate it within the upcoming week… Your brother is rumored to control it." Rin was silent, chewing thoughtfully.

"How are we going to do that?" Meiko asked eagerly. Undercover missions were her favorite. She joined him on the bed, tearing open her own meal.

"The business is very uptight, extremely hard to get in to. It would be in our best interest to learn as much about the place as we can before we try to break in." Gakupo said considerately, sipping his drink.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Meiko asked while cleaning up her mess of food.

"Well, our best bet is to find someone who works there and use his access codes and such, to get close to Len. It would als…"

Rin stopped listening turning her attention to the fatigue the day had given her. Crawling into one of the beds, she fell into a light slumber, her dreams full of her brother and bloody faces.

AN Strip club scene next!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Like the last two weeks, the next few will be very busy so I won't update for a while. I WILL FINISH THIS FIC, but it may take some time, I also have a busy schedule for most of the summer.

-

The stench of decomposing debris hung heavy in the air of the small alley. Gakupo shifted slightly from his kneeling position behind the dumpster-crowded alley, the environment nearly had him running for the nearest bar of soap. It definitely wasn't his ideal place to set up his equipment, but nobody would think to slip into this alley with the packed dumpsters it housed, not even in this city. Indeed the city in question was a shady one, rundown buildings, overpowering business and gangs, nasty citizens, and an overall film of griminess coated it.

Gakupo tapped away on his keyboard, anxious to return to their rented hotel room, not that it was much cleaner. Still nothing promising appeared on the blank screen. 'How hard could it be to track down an employee from the big building in the center of the city?' Gakupo thought with aggravation.

They had learned that the business was named EAGLE. Although they were supposedly a 'car company', they only made car parts that they sold to other car companies. Which would explain why someone off the street wouldn't know what the company was.

Suddenly Gakupo's headset buzzed to life, a message could be heard. "… Male… abou-… twenty-… small… shor-… red pinstr-… coming-… your… be ready." Gakupo's head shot up just in time to see a smallish blonde man with a red pinstripe suit come his way. The bounty hunter quickly repeated his information to Rin who slipped into the crowd a few yards behind the man. He held his breath until they were out of sight.

As soon as the coast was clear the purple haired male packed up and quickly climbed the fence at the end of the alley, and jumped onto a balcony, running off out of sight.

-

Rin was loving it: the dreary city was exactly her type of environment, just what she needed to get her spirits up. She blended well with the dangerous crowd; with her leather coat and dark garments nobody would've guessed she was an outsider. Thankfully her horrible people skills helped her push past the less than pleasant individuals that blocked her view of the target. It was getting darker by the second; Rin hoped the man would find a place to stop at.

The man in question held his head high, and strutted down the street, his chest puffed out to display the shiny nametag. It was no question as to which company he worked for, it seemed EAGLE ruled the city gangs. His blonde hair bobbed down a dark alley that was connected to what seemed to be the red light district. Bingo.

Rin quickly followed him, eager to see what he was up to. Was he a drinker? Was he a nightclub sort of guy? Was he was secretly a prostitute?

The suited man came upon a club building. He threw open both the doors extravagantly, as if he was in a western and was ready for a shoot off at the local spitoon. Rin shook her head, 'God this guy is arrogant.' she thought, amused. The bounty hunter looked at the flashing neon sign above the door which depicted a voluptuous women grinding against a pole. The letters below it read 'Peek-a-boo's Willy Nilly's'. Rin raised an eyebrow before walking up to the entrance herself. As soon as she stepped into the threshold she was met with a smug faced bouncer. He ran his eyes hungrily over her dark form. Rin clenched her fists.

His eyes remanded on her flat chest and he spoke in a husky voice as if speaking to her hardly-existant breasts, " Sorry girlie, but this is a boys only establishment… although I could let you in for a little… alone time with my-"

" Shut up," Rin interrupted taking her noticeably smaller fist to his collar, alining his eyes with her face with a yank, "How about you have a little alone time with my fis-

"Megan babbbyyyy~! I can't believe you left meee hangang like that, whaheva happen to our girls nigh out?" Rin's head snapped towards the familiar face that stumbled from the crowd. Meiko had a bottle in hand, almost empty which explained her horrible posture and slurred words. Of course it was probably an act for the mission, but with Meiko's drinking habits one could never tell.

"Gosh is it that late? Must have lost track of time!" Rin called, putting up a goofy grin to match Meiko's. The blonde realized of the bouncer's presence, and of his fixed gaze to Meiko's generous cleavage the unbuttoned work shirt gave. Rin's eyes narrowed, and she shoved the bouncer back into the club before stepping out of the doorway to slam the door on his face. She came up to her friend, muttering under her breath of perverted bouncers and drunk teammates. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rin sighed taking Meiko away from the small crowd of attention they brought.

Safely hidden in a bar across the street, they observed the club behind their glasses. It wasn't looking too good; they couldn't get close to the target.

"I could cross dress, but I doubt that would end well..." Rin muttered darkly into her glass of cheap beer. The stuff was so watered down it would take several pints to feel any sort of buzz. 'Meiko had obviously been faking.' She thought passively.

"Yeah, I think you'd kill most of the slime balls in there pretty quickly, and it's not like I could cross dress." Meiko murmured, palm dug into her cheek.

"Yeah, really." Rin replied her eyes drawn towards her still exposed cleavage. The older teammate followed her gaze, and grinned with mischief.

"Oh Rin." Meiko teased, lifting each breast into her palm, squeezing them together before slowly letting them fall only to repeat the motion. "You're right, I couldn't really pull it off." She whispered playfully, while pinching her hard nipples through the open buttoned shirt. Rin felt herself drool slightly. 'Damn her…' Meiko moved closer, pulling her generous breats to Rin's face, running her hardened nipple across the younger girl's cheek.

Suddenly their headsets buzzed to life. Rin tore her face away from the ridiculous display, 'Show off' she thought forcing the blush away. "Yeah, I know the target went into that club across from the bar were staying in, we can't get in." Rin gathered her thoughts as Meiko answered Gakupo's call.

Then it came to Rin in a flash. She knew exactly what to do; an evil grin came across her face, "Hey… I have an idea."

'God hates me.' Gakupo thought firmly as he blended into the background of the club. For the last three hours he had endured the torture of watching the degrading sight of their target get drunk off his ass, and smothered by barely covered women. It was no secret that the purple haired man hated nightclubs, the indecent women/men, the alcohol, the molesting, it made him want to puke.

He turned away from his thoughts just in time to see the young man stumble into a back entrance, guiding a whore by her hand. He gave the signal to his teammates before practically running to the entrance, eager for freedom.

Meiko saw the designated two stumble into the alley and launched into action. She swiftly grabbed the woman's neck activating the pressure points causing her to meekly tumble to the ground. Just as the young man opened his mouth to retaliate Rin shot a dart into his neck, he soon joined the woman on the alley's floor.

Rin smiled, mission accomplished. Time to infiltrate the base, and find Len

AN: As said before updates will be slow, but I'm not abandoning my story. Reviews are awesome, and so are the people who review. Flames welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Well-manicured fingers grasped the various bandages that hung across the large sink top. Blood seeped through the strips of fabric, soaking the clenched fists that trembled with poorly hidden anger.

The gentle flow of water that almost caused the porcelain sink to overflow was ignored by Miku, whose stare was only for the mirror that hung above it. Harsh gasps of pain accompanied the trickling water, but neither could muffle the loud silence that haunted the large bathroom. Everything held an air of impending doom; the pressure was about to burst.

Blood-shot eyes pierced the glass of the mirror. The cerulean eyes were a part of what would've been a pretty face if not marred by a thick, freshly made scar. The long wound stretched from the right of her chin, over her nose to her left eye and stopped just before her hairline at the far left of her forehead.

"I'll. Kill. Her." she snarled

Suddenly she punched the mirror, slivers of glass exploded across the room. Fresh blood oozed from her torn up hand embedded into the wall.

-

Silence.

-

Water overflowed onto the floor and carried rivets of blood and glass. However, the woman was oblivious. She had lost everything. Her blue haired lover, her pride, and now the face she so carefully took care of.

Screams erupted from her throat she violently swept an arm across her soaked vanity, sending expensive beauty products flying. Each drawer was ripped out and overturned in a frenzied mess. Her screeches echoed in the small bathroom, a thousand screaming banshees. The woman abruptly stopped and the echoes faded. She looked around smirking at the ruined products scattered on the floor. Her smirk died as her eyes examined the soft hair that escaped her wild tangent of violence. She unsheathed her knife from her waist.

Two twin tail holders fell to the floor followed by soft aqua locks. The tresses soaked the diluted blood and beauty products and in no time at all lost their clean healthy glow.

Miku turned, peered into her reflection in the blade, and despite the poor visual couldn't recognize the face. Perfect. Now there was nothing left to long for, just the future. Only one goal.

Revenge.

"What I do for my job, it's too much." The man groaned from the small lounge. To any onlooker, Mr. Patterson wasn't having the best Monday morning. His face was a maze of morning weary lines, and some gray hairs popped out from the soft brown it usally displayed.

Faceless employees sighed with him, Mondays were always the hardest, it seemed the only place to display this weakness was in the lounge, where the upper levels rarely checked into.

"Do I see slackers? Get back to work, or the lot of you won't live to see another day outside this building!" A nasally voice boomed from the entrance way. Nobody needed to turn to see who it was, they knew to fear the man inside the hallway, and without a word they scurried to their cubicles.

Rin was having fun, despite the heavy bind that restricted her chest, and the multi layered suit outfit. Even the dimly lit hallways of EAGLE caused her name plate to flash its gold splendor. Indeed, anyone walking down the hallway would see Riley Bunnett strutting in their direction, and they would cower to the side, respecting his authority. Rin certainly shared his personality traits. It was simply too much fun!

"Remember why you're here! Get to the higher levels!" A small voice whispered to her from her headset, the girl sighed, right, the mission.

She spotted a elevator off a left hallway aways forward, not the main elevator, but she wasn't sure how many privilages Riley Bunnett had. It was best to lay low. The elevator was encased with steel, and she was the only passenger. Good. It would be best if her little expedition was caught by fewer glances. True, there were security cameras, five in this elevator, but it was doubled in the main one.

She pressed the number for floor 53.

AN: Okay I was going to abandon this, but I figured I'd finish it.


	9. Chapter 9

There was never anything exciting about being the backup for a mission. That is, until you started working with Rin Kagamine.

But even with her daredevil, almost suicidal tendencies, the occasional slow spot came just like with any other team. This thought was on both of Gakupo's and Meiko's minds as they uneasily devoured a snack, hidden in their cover outside the large building Rin sauntered into just hours ago.

Although the lack of action from her end definitely didn't calm the team members' nerves. It was true that Rin had to disable her radio, for fear of anything picking it up, even so, she shouldn't be taking her time with such little protection. It was best just to make as loud and as short a disturbance as possible, to create confusion, but not to stick around long.

"She's going to mess this up, isn't she?" stated a straight haired blonde to a dreadlocked, dark-haired male. He stole a glance, and sipped at his coffee for a moment before responding. "It is a tad unordinary, but nothing that we should ruin our time together with."

The woman looked into his eyes, briefly analyzing his motives. "Oh, hunny- I'm sure nothing could ruin our special time." she said slowly, as if unsure of the meaning behind her words.

"Yes, let us enjoy ourselves." said her companion, who in reality wasn't really enjoying himself at all. The scratchy wig was irritating his skin, and the cover story they were using couldn't be more mundane. Rin Kagamine may have been a wondrous undercover agent, but she sure took her time. A coffee shop wasn't the most thrilling place to be either.

Although this was one of the rare moments Gakupo had Meiko all to himself, if only for a half an hour. He took his hand and slid it across the smooth tabletop; it came to rest across his lover's hand. And with the most discreet of motions he squeezed it gently.

Meiko looked at him through lowered eyelashes and smiled softly, his heart jumped and suddenly warmth spread through his body. Love always made him feel submerged in a hot bathtub of water.

It wasn't allowed, it wasn't ordinary, but the two team members became lovers since they first joined CLOUD in their teenage years. Rin was the only one who knew, since she was the only other person they worked with. Their love was discrete, but strong.

But not even their desire to spend precious alone time drove them off course of their duty. Meiko took her hand away, and Gakupo emptied his mug. Without a trace the couple left, leaving only dirtied glasses behind.

Rin had taken too long.

* * *

The sunset seemed to be making an extra effort to beautify the sky the evening, and Rin had the best seat in the house. The entire west wall was a pane of glass, clear and clean. In fact, if she was not so on edge, even a mind like hers probably would've given the floor a second glance, for the ordinarily black carpet was ablaze with orange light.

But Rin Kagamine was bound to a chair.

Her suit was rumpled, and wrinkles told the tale of struggles from strong hands gripping the fabric. Her wig was dumped back god-knows-where, and her badge lay thrown across the floor. Face down; no one would think the teenaged girl in the chair was Riley Patterson. The guard that stood outside the only door to the small room had a look of resentment, as if he were about to punish Rin as his rebellious teenaged daughter.

Rin wasn't the happiest girl- why was he delaying? There was too much at stake. She was considering her situation when a knock came upon the door. She turned her head just in time to see the guard disappear as his form was replaced by a smaller one.

The young man entered the room in his black suit, tailored to fit his perfect form, which gleamed in the quickly disappearing sunset. Soft blonde locks flowed to his shoulders, layers framed his face. It was the face of Len Kagamine.

"It seems CLOUD's "favorite" bounty hunter can't even fetch the head of her dear brother without being caught, nowadays." He purred as he sauntered over.

Rin only stared at his face; how it changed since the time they parted. She had seen it all with the video he sent, but to experience the changes in person only seemed to make them permanent.

He was sexy.

Her face turned from perplexed wonder to a lecherous grin- she had him.

"I'm supposed to be the innocent one, the little girl of the family, and now the squad." Rin said, her voice smooth and slippery. Len came to her, bound to the cool leather chair; his hands came to rest on the side of her face. His soft fingertips gently caressed her high cheeks and slightly greasy skin, an exact replica of his own.

His head bent down so that the outside of his lips softly rubbed against her ear. The young man's breath tickled her sensitive skin.

"Well done." he said softly.

Rin's eyes bulged- hadn't she failed him? The man, in the helicopter! But all thoughts were swept away from her mind as the warm, moist tongue of her brother swept across her earlobe. She gasped, god she had missed her brother.

Rin was barely aware of her suit coat being pushed aside as she strained to get closer to the man who was now slowly kissing her neck. Her body filled with soft pleasure as the torturous lips slowly kneaded her flesh. But when the cool air of the room was brought against her shoulders she snapped out of her daze.

"The man got away." she stated, the words still smooth, but a close ear could hear the strained effort it took to say them. Len continued his slow massage from her shoulders downwards, coming dangerously close to her small, pert breasts.

"It wasn't the survival of the 'man' that was the trial," he breathed easily as he began to kiss her collar bone, "It was yours."

It was quite clear at this point that Rin was shaken, her careful poker face had faded, and a soft gasp escaped her mouth. Her confusion cleared and was replaced with the feeling of power as she realized her victory over her brother. That combined with the young man's hands carefully kneading her breasts hinted at euphoria.

Rin opened her mouth to speak but her breath was quickly let out with a moan as her brother's caresses became firmer. His mouth moved to her lower lip, the light sucking heavily contrasting the groping below. Her face was now pleasantly flushed with arousal, but her eyes were still steady, still alert.

"Of course, I expected him to die, a truly troublesome teammate," Len went on, his words ghosting across the girls reddened lips, "but it seems his actions has lead to a most amusing outcome."

* * *

-THIWCK-

Meiko gasped for breath, god- what was this girl on?! There were only so many knives she could hide in her clothing, and that last one almost went through the wall.

It would take speed to escape this battle, something Meiko lacked. The girl's mental state definitely wasn't helping her predicament either, and she was running out of time.

Suddenly another knife barely glazed her cheek, crudely reminding her of the danger.

"Little girly lost?" the nearly bald, green haired girl said, her eyes dilated and make-up smeared. She lunged at Meiko, knife in hand.

-THIWCK-

Sweat dribbled down her spine, her eyes wide staring into her opponent's pair. How did she corner her like this? It happened way too fast, she was just too fast. With a sickening screech, the girl pulled out the blade from the sea of slightly blood-splattered plaster. Her body leaned closer to Meiko's and she took the blade and slowly pressed it to her neck.

Their bodies were too close- their sweat soaked clothes stuck uncomfortably together. Meiko could feel this pain slowly sting her throat, as her blood mixed with the surrounding sweat, creating a warm river of liquid that ran down her neck.

The girl learned in closely, and spoke with sporadic, unstable breaths. "Little girly-gonna die," and pulled the knife away from the brunette's neck "But it won't be quick." she turned the tip to Meiko's shoulder, and pressed once again slowly "Oh no, it will be slow, and every single day you lie in agony will represent… all my time I- I've… been w-w-with", and her form suddenly shook, as a sob crashed through her… "WITHOUT HIM!" She suddenly screeched with a ghastly smile, and sharply thrust the knife into her victim's flesh.

Meiko screamed in terror and pain, and with a rush of adrenaline she shoved away the collapsing girl. Quickly, she seized the chance for an escape.

* * *

"I do believe that's your 'rescue party'" Len purred as Rin tore her lips away from his- looking quizzically at the floor that some very strange sounds emanated from. Still bound, she arched her chest into her brother's, a feeble attempt to keep him at her side, but he left her with no hesitance. The room was dark now, the last of the sunset had quickly disappeared.

Len still looked untouched, completely composed, while Rin was half undressed, her suit coat and chest bindings long forgotten on the ground. It was quite plain to see what she had been up to from her flushed face and chest naked except for her bra. With a small teasing smile the young man strode back to the helpless girl, and he reached down with is hand, as if to stroke her cheek.

-SLAP-

Rin's face now burned red with an imprint of a hand clearly visible on her cheek. She turned scowling at her brother, though she didn't seemed shocked in the least.

"You know as well as I do- the sky is covered with eagles and clouds" he said softly, as he raised his hand for another blow.

Rin clenched her eyes shut, struggling against her restraints.

"You'd better not hit her again, pretty boy" a voice came calmly from the doorway.

The twins turned, one with a look of cool control, the other with a look of relief. "Meiko!" Rin gasped- seemingly joyous to see her teammate standing in the door with the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her brother's head.

"Untie her." Meiko snapped, motioning with her free hand to her captured companion. She had a look on her face that read her expectations of the man in the room- sass and treachery.

But Len made no signs of distress as he carefully untied his sister from the now warm leather chair. Rin ran to her teammate, and stood behind her slightly shaking with the weariness that comes from being immobile. Meiko kept her eyes on Len, who was now in the leather chair himself, legs slightly crossed, perfectly at ease, chin resting on palm

Meiko handed the gun to Rin, and looked into her eyes.

It was time.

Rin's hand reached out and hesitated.

Suddenly the glass window shattered into a million pieces. Wind wiped into the room sending the sharp glass flying, tiny knives that could cut with ease.

Meiko pushed Rin back and slammed the door just before any of the glass shards could injure either of them. They stood still and as suddenly as the sound started it stopped.

Cautiously Rin opened the door up,

...

There was no one there. He was gone.

In the distance they could see a helicopter speeding away. Rin trembled for a moment before letting out a ferocious scream.

Meiko hoped that the leather chair that assended from the tall office building didn't crush any unsuspecting victim.


End file.
